L'appel de l'instinct
by Voracity666
Summary: La nuit aurait paru étouffante à n'importe qui, mais ils n'étaient pas n'importe qui. Ils étaient des élus. Ils étaient surpuissants et craints. Ils étaient des Jinchirûki. Et ils en étaient fiers. Jinchirûki!center
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour / Bonsoir à tout le monde !**

**Voici un OS rien que pour vous où les Jinchirûki y sont les personnages principaux.**

**Il y a divers couples, et je sais que ce n'est pas possibles pour certains, mais bon...**

**Disclaimer : L'univers de Naruto appartient à Kishimoto.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Corrigé par Selijah**

* * *

La lune était pleine. Aussi ronde qu'une belle orange et aussi grosse que le ventre rebondi d'une femme enceinte. C'était le signal.

La nuit aurait paru étouffante à n'importe qui, mais ils n'étaient pas n'importe qui. Ils étaient des élus, malgré ce que leur entourage et les autres pouvaient penser. Ils étaient surpuissants et craints. Ils étaient des Jinchirûki. Et ils en étaient fiers.

Tous, comme mus par un instinct inconnu, levèrent leur visage en direction du ciel, que celui-ci soit caché par un plafond, une toile de tente ou des branches d'arbre.

_C'est l'heure_, pensèrent-ils de concert.

Et, d'un même geste, ils se levèrent et se préparèrent sans bruit. N'étaient-ils pas des ninjas après tout ?

Non... Mieux que ça. Ils en étaient l'élite, n'en déplaise aux autres.

Silencieux comme les ombres qu'ils incarnaient, ils fuyaient. Il leur fallait rejoindre ce pays. Ils ne savaient pourquoi. Ils s'en moquaient bien, d'ailleurs.

C'était un appel bestial, pur et dur. Un appel non humain... Comme eux, en fait...

Ils devaient se retrouver, même si ils ne le savaient pas, même si ils ne pouvaient pas. Ils devaient retrouver leurs pairs.

Leur humanité était oubliée, enfouie au plus profond de leur être en échange d'une raison bien plus animale.

Ils ne réclamaient pas de sang, non. Ils réclamaient plus. Mieux. Trop.

Il était temps, et c'était tout ce qu'ils savaient.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite dans cette clairière à l'apparence ô combien paisible. Se postant alors à différents endroits, ils enchaînèrent les mudras qui correspondaient à une vieille technique oubliée par la mémoire des Hommes. Leurs consciences humaines flottaient encore un peu à la surface de ce gouffre incolore qui ne tarderait pas à les absorber dans les minutes qui suivraient.

Ils ne cherchèrent même pas à s'assurer que les protections qu'ils venaient de tisser étaient opérationnelles, sachant qu'il n'en avait nul besoin.

Se rejoignant au centre de la clairière, ou presque, ils se métamorphosèrent et plus une trace d'humanité ne fut palpable en eux. La bête avait été la plus forte. La Lune serait leur complice à tous les neuf.

C'est Sanbi et ses trois queues qui débutèrent. À cela suivit Ichibi et ses attributs de blaireau démoniaque. Et ainsi de suite. Bientôt, ce ne fut plus neuf ninjas aux bandeaux frontaux différents, mais bien neuf êtres mi-humains mi-animaux. Mais ils n'allaient pas s'attarder sur de tels détails, préférant se sauter dessus, au sens littéral.

Seules deux femelles étaient disponibles pour les sept mâles présents. Heureusement, les habituelles altercations qui existaient ordinairement entre eux n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Non. Car ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit. Après tout, l'événement n'était possible que tous les treize ans, une fois que tous les réceptacles avaient atteint l'âge de procréer. Et il fallait que tous les bijûs soient emprisonnés dans ces âmes humaines. Et avec Ichibi qui avait été piégé dans cette théière, ça commençait à furieusement dater.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute à Kyûbi pour sauter sur la femelle la plus proche, c'est à dire Nibi, mais Hachibi avait été le plus rapide et l'avait collée à lui, déchirant déjà sa tenue de ninja. La bestialité se dégageant de cet acte ne semblait pas trop lui déplaire au vu des gémissements s'échappant de sa bouche. Ou alors, ça venait du fait que Yonbi était en train de lui pétrir les seins de ses mains calleuses et que sa bouche lui dévorait le cou.

La réceptacle de Shichibi, elle, avait été prise d'assaut par Rokubi aux longs doigts agiles. Ces derniers semblaient avoir disparu sous la jupe courte et blanche alors que son kimono bleu menaçait de le dévoiler dans sa nudité la plus complète.

Dans leur coin, Sanbi et Ichibi observèrent ce que leurs congénères faisaient, sans se soucier d'eux. Ils étaient plus faibles qu'eux, en un sens. C'était normal que la reproduction leur soit refusée... Non ?

Des mains baladeuses sur le corps sec du démon à une queue le fit sortir de ses pensées. Tournant sa tête dans la direction de leur propriétaire, ses lèvres furent prises d'assaut alors qu'il pouvait sentir ses vêtements le quitter. De nombreuses queues aux poils un peu rêches caressèrent la peau nue, puis il fut relâché.

Devant lui se trouvait Kyûbi. Si leurs réceptacles étaient de bons amis, eux non. Mais ils pouvaient bien déroger à la règle, non ? Après tout, c'était une nuit dédiée à leur condition renégate.

« Après tout, pourquoi pas...? »

Le démon renard ne lui offrit qu'un sourire plein de crocs tranchants en écartant ses bras.

C'est à ce moment-là que le blaireau remarqua qu'il était torse-nu. Et la vision pas des plus déplaisantes.

Un regard en arrière lui apprit que Sanbi les observait sans mot dire, l'air un peu triste.

Les deux opposés s'échangèrent un regard. Et ils prirent une décision.

Ils allèrent auprès du plus frêle, l'encadrant de leurs corps, et commencèrent leur propre union.

On pouvait ainsi observer trois "couples" : Nibi avec Hachibi et Yonbi, Shichibi avec Rokubi, Sanbi avec Ichibi et Kyûbi. Et le Gobi, dans tout ça ?

Il attendait son heure, les yeux vrillés sur le ninja à trois queues.

Kyûbi dans le dos et Ichibi devant lui, Sanbi haletait, autant d'impatience contenue par les caresses prodiguées avec soin. Les lèvres se promenaient, les mains effleuraient et déshabillaient, les langues se mêlaient, les corps se resserraient, les soupirs s'exprimaient.

Jusqu'à ce que Gobi survienne, les séparant à l'aide de ses cinq queues pour le coller contre lui, prenant possession de sa bouche sans préavis, sous les regards goguenards des deux autres qui se consolèrent bien vite ensemble, après s'être éloignés d'eux.

De nombreux flux de chakras colorés s'échappaient des corps, se mêlant avec ceux sortant de l'amant. C'était électrique, splendide. C'était une promesse.

Ils s'unirent ainsi, s'allongeant, se redressant, ronronnant, gémissant, criant, suppliant... aimant. C'était un rite du fond des âges. Le rite de l'accouplement, qui permettait à leur espèce d'élargir leur champ de chakra, le rendant plus puissant et renforçant leurs liens.

C'était primordial et nécessaire à leur survie. C'était vital.

Et c'était inscrit au plus profond d'eux, comme une marche à suivre.

Le petit matin finit par succéder à la nuit étoilée. L'aube prenait un peu plus d'espace à chaque seconde, les rayons du soleil se faisaient plus présents.

Et dans une clairière du pays de la cascade, bien loin de la pensée des Hommes, neuf corps respiraient, apaisés. Le feu qui les habitait avait été éteint. Ils étaient enfin en paix avec eux-mêmes, leur réceptacle et leurs semblables. Ils étaient sereins. Et ça se voyait.

Protégés de l'espèce humaine par le bouclier qu'ils avaient érigés tantôt, les neuf bijûs existant en ce monde se reposaient de leur nuit de débauche.

Les femelles avaient été honorées, les mâles avaient été comblés.

C'était dans l'ordre des choses.

Mais il fallut bien que les humains reviennent aux commandes, et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise à leur réveil !

Naruto enlaçait un Gaara pelotonné contre lui, leurs jambes emmêlées.

Yugito était collée à Killer Bee, et Roughi avait passé son bras autour de sa fine taille.

Fû et Utakata se serraient amoureusement, un sourire paisible aux lèvres.

Yagura tenait la main de Han dans les siennes.

Et ils étaient nus, ce qui accentua leur honte et leur trouble lors de leur éveil.

_-On fait comme si rien ne s'était passé ? _proposa la voix fluette de Fû qui cherchait à se couvrir de ses mains.

* * *

**Voracity666**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour / Bonsoir, ô passant qui... bah, qui passe, hein...

Comme la plupart des auteurs que je suis (du verbe suivre, hé...), je vais ajouter ce pitit message à cause du site et de son envie de nettoyage. Si, par le plus malencontreux des zazards, lors de mon absence prolongée estivale un de mes œufs (bah oui, je les ponds mes fics, moi x)) s'est transformé en omelette, et que c'est mortellement risqué (comprendre : suppression de mon compte) de reposter ledit œuf, je vous invite à rejoindre l'une de mes quelques adresses où vous pourriez retrouver le repas, euh l'absent, je veux dire :

Sur Fictionpress (histoires originales) : fictionpress. com (/) u/727115/

Sur Manyfics : manyfics (.net) (/) voir1profil-accountid-3182 (.htm)

Sur fanfic-fr : fanfic-fr (.net) (/) fanfics (/) auteur (/) Voracity%20Karn (/) 25624. html

Sur ¤ Fanfic & Fiction & One shot ¤ (forum) : fanfic. exprimetoi. (net/) u49

Sur Ecrivons (forum) : ecrivons. org (/) textes-regroupes-par-auteurs-f189 (/) voracity666-t7111. html

Sur le Monde du Slash (forum) : guillon. christelle. free. fr (/) forum (/) memberlist. php? mode=viewprofile&u=4591

Alors, évidemment, on ôte les parenthèses et on coupe les espaces, hein ^^ (j'ai essayé de faire le mieux possible, désolée...)

Sinon, via la page facebook (mon pseudo) sur mon profil, et toutes les adresses vous seront listées ! (pour les plus paresseux, ça ne nécessite ainsi pas à recouper les liens...)

Voilà, sinon, si vous êtes encore là, de bonnes vacances !

_Je connais des sites qui vont connaître une affluence d'inscriptions, moi..._

__**Voracity666**


End file.
